Forever Is Lost
by LilBabu
Summary: Syoaran lost his family and he doesn't intend to lose his love too...
1. The Event

Forever Is Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own card captor or anything else  
  
First chapter: The Event  
  
I remembered the tragic accident where I lost my sisters.and both of my parents. It seemed just like yesterday. It was a dark and rainy night; I wasn't asleep. I lay in bed, hands behind my head; face up, looking at the ceiling. I could hear the splattering of rain on our roof and the loud boom of thunder. The wall shook and the curtains sway hard. Also the howls of wind gave me a shiver. That's when I heard steps, running hard up the stairs to my room. It was my mom, I saw she was soaking wet; her clothe stuck against her skin, and her hair straight down onto her shoulder. She was wearing a white shirt with a lavender dress to match. She looked as if she was crying, but I couldn't tell. Her body trembled by the cold, and her breath came out slowly. I sat up, surprised and partly petrified.  
  
"Li," she said, "we have to get you out of here."  
  
I didn't really know what she meant by that, but I didn't question her, and got out of bed. I pursued her down the stairs. By the time, I reached the bottom, I stopped-completely frozen. Everything in our living room was a mess, the glass window was shattered and the rain continuously poured in. The vase on our table was on the floor, broken completely into pieces. Also our only picture of our family that once hung on the wall next to our window fell and the picture slowly began to fade, washed by the rain. I gasped. Suddenly I heard my mom calling to me. She was at the door, making frantic movements with her hand signaling me to come. I followed. At the door, I could see my father shouting to our neighbor across the river. I couldn't make out what he was saying for the wind blew the words away. Then my mom said to me that I never thought she say.  
  
"Son, you have to leave now."  
  
I could see the worry in her eye, "But I don't understand" I said, "What do you mean leave?"  
  
"I can't explain right now, but-"  
  
My dad cut off her sentence. She walked away from me, toward my dad. That's when a sudden tremble came from the ground. I saw a gigantic boulder; five times the size of any human! It was coming our way, crushing anything that gets in its pass. I could hear the screams of parents, and the cries of children. Terrified, I ran to my parents for them to run for their lives. They faced me. They had a spark in their eye, I knew what that meant; they were going to try to stop the boulder with the other villagers. I grabbed at their arm, trying to pull them away from here, but they didn't budge.  
  
"Go son, run away from here." They said together.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"There's a town south from here. Now go. Please."  
  
I looked at them one last time and ran away from them, toward my next destination. I felt my tears mix with the rain as I ran farther away from my parents. The rain pounded onto me, soaking me. I never looked back from then on. I kept running even when I knew my legs were failing me. Suddenly I fell, onto the ground, scraping my knees. My hands flat against the muddy ground, I sobbed. The tears slowly traveling its way down my face. I never felt so vulnerable in my life. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to find my best friend, Eriol. He pulled at my arms to go; afraid the boulder might come any second now. I pulled back, not moving. He pulled at my arm again, this time I stood up, facing him.  
  
"Let's go." he said to me.  
  
I nodded and we ran together. We ran farther away from our town. I didn't know what time it was, or what happened to my parents and my sisters. I never even said good-bye to any of them. From that day on, I knew I regretted what I did.  
  
That time Eriol and I were seven. Today, we're thirteen, living together as roommates.  
  
A/N: Wow.this is the longest fan fiction I have ever written which is only two and a half pages. I don't write a lot compared to other people. I don't really like this story so I might not continue, but if you want it to continue, just say so. Anyway please review and please, if you're going to say anything bad, don't say it at all. Oh, and PLEASE tell me what I should write next because I have no idea what the plot is. Thanks for all your help. 


	2. The girls

Forever Is Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own card captor or anything else  
  
second chapter: the "girl"  
  
"Aw, looky my cute little descendent sleeping like a little baby."  
  
Ignoring the irritating pipsqueak over there, I groaned, turned over to the other side of the bed, and continued to sleep. I guess I must have really slept because the next time I was awoken by a noise, it was 1:02 in the afternoon. It was Tuesday and the pick-up truck came for the trash as usual. Slowly, I managed to blink my eyes, and sunshine quickly came pouring in.  
  
"Grr...the idiot forgot to close the blinds!" I shielded my eyes from the burning sun.  
  
"Who's the idiot?"  
  
The voice was so familiar that I was going to choke him for being so dense in the head, but unfortunately I didn't. Instead I grabbed my lamp and whacked him on the head or I think it was the head. I could hear him groaning in pain and I snickered in victory.  
  
"You know you could actually get me disabled that way!" He yelled.  
  
"Eriol, just get your fat ass here and help me up because I think I have back cramps for sleeping so long."  
  
"Really, you think my ass is fat?" He slightly turned around, looked himself in the mirror, and squeezed his left butt-cheek. Obviously, he was admiring himself.  
  
"Ahh, so you DO look at my ass." He grinned his wildest smile at me. I thought his mouth might actually be too big for his face and would come right off.  
  
As if all my energy came back in full speed, I slipped out of bed, and came chasing after Eriol like a crazy maniac.  
  
Eriol waved his hands in the air and screamed. "AHHH!! Help me! This insane animal is chasing me around the house! AHH"  
  
I think his "help prayers" really did get answered because in the next minute, a girl was at our door, staring at us like we're crazy. Actually we are sort of crazy looking seeing how I'm chasing my best friend.  
  
The time I saw her, I stopped. Soon Eriol caught up with me, and without looking, he charged into me, and we both fell, colliding into each other's arm. I think that really got the girl's attention because she started giggling like crazy. I mean; the position we were in was just...unexplainable and wrong. But her beauty caught me and I didn't bother getting off of Eriol. Her thick green eyes were just a masterpiece and her amber hair just flown in the wind, mixing. She wore a plain straw hat and a plain pink strap dress. She looked so simple. If someone could actually describe her, it would take pages, for her beauty is too dazzling.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sakura, and I'm guessing that's your boyfriend in your arms."  
  
That brought me out of my fantasy and into reality. Abruptly, I stood up and brushed my clothe a little and introduced Eriol, and myself. I was quite embarrassed.  
  
"Oh no! This guy right here that is really gay and perverted is my best friend and roommate, Eriol. By the way, I'm Syaoran."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Syaoran and Eriol, I live right next to you. I'm new here, actually I just moved in yesterday."  
  
The conversation went on and on. I think it lasted about half an hour and then she had to leave and so did I. I work at a part time job at one of my mom's office. It's great there, but sometimes it tires you out. The next day, the girl came again to our doors. Over the next few days, Sakura and I talked and sort of had a thing going. Eriol was just...at places, I never could reach him anyways, but I don't mind, because I have Sakura. I don't think she knows, but we started going out, and I think she became my girlfriend. But then it happened.  
  
It was such a coincidence, but we both had to leave for a vacation. Eriol and I boarded the plane and soon we were there. We stayed at a lodge and went snowboarding and all that. Eriol fell once, and landed in a tree. He sure know how to attract attention because soon a whole bunch of people came to see the "stupid guy stuck in the tree." I think he was born that way.  
  
While we were there, a girl at the counter mostly talked to me while Eriol went to make trouble. She was nice and cute, and all that. I sort of had a thing for her and she had a thing for me, and I felt I was cheating Sakura even though Sakura and I barely know each other. I never knew it would lead to such trouble.  
  
Then one night when Eriol was asleep, and so was everyone else, the girl Naika (made up stupid name) came over to me and we talked like usual. Then as if she planned it all along, she turned off the lights, and everything went dim. Slowly, she moved right next to me and looked me in the eye. I couldn't resist, it was too perfect and we slowly moved close to each other. My heart was pounding so loudly, I swore she heard it. Our face was only inches away. I brushed my lips against hers, but that wasn't enough. She grabbed me by the arms, and our lips were pressed hard against each other. It was weird how it happened, but it did, and nothing could change that.  
  
A/N: Yay! This story is going too fast, I know, but I don't want to write the boring parts!! I want to write the action parts and anyways the others parts weren't that important so oh well. I hoped you like it and you better read the next chapter because it'll be a big surprise to you! R&R. thanks! 


End file.
